


Additional Memory

by yunique



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Absurdly dramatic, Angst, Based on a Vocaloid Song, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I cant defend my piece of horrible writing, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Inspired by Music, M/M, Songfic, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, im not ready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunique/pseuds/yunique
Summary: As Arthur fell from Lewis's grasp,He thought to himself-





	Additional Memory

**Author's Note:**

> And i cant edit tags.
> 
> Dammit  
> Ill edit it once i get on my pc
> 
> So-
> 
> Jin just revived KagePro recently and
> 
> BOI
> 
> Im shook
> 
> He released the second song in the second series
> 
> *17th song. Since they revived it first with "Never Lost World".
> 
> which i aint gonna spoil if you haven't seen the song series yet
> 
> trust me  
> tis good
> 
> I decided to use JubyPhonic's translyrics since it'll just look weird if i used the literal translation given, though I absolutely love Jin's terribly poetic writing of lyrics. 
> 
> God i love both fandoms
> 
> Enjoy.  
> Slight Lewthur  
> Nothing special  
> just  
> Another annoying shipper

_"Lewis."_

_He blanched-_

 

_**Falling down** _

 

The ghost flinched at the sudden mention of it's name- He loosend his grasp, allowing the blonde to fall-

****

**_Rolling the credits as I hit the ground beneath_ **

**_Twisted ‘round,_ **

****

Never breaking his gaze, Arthur locked his eyes with Lewis. He recalled everything that happened-

 

**_Spinning a lantern with a future changing without me_ **

 

From the night they arrived at the mansion, He saw his ghost. His _dead friend's ghost. He didn't notice it before-_

 

**_We met the end_ **

 

The night where Lewis disappeared, where he almost lost his mind, searching for him everywhere-

 

**_Closing the curtain on a daydream fading to nothing_ **

 

And now, being thrown into the pink stalagmites underneath.

He realized-

 

**All i could do**

 

As he fell down, inevitable death awaiting for him to stumble upon it's cold embrace-

 

_**Was watch and blur through...** _

 

 

Everything was clear.

 

 

**-empty holes out of view.**

 

The memories he held dearly-

Flashed by his eyes-

 

**_Again, those years run on by_ **

 

The laughs, the jokes, and the tales they treasured and cherished-

 

**_It sings in the sky, fighting the sun setting tonight_ **

 

The way he felt towards him. Awfully too embarrassed to tell-

 

**_“Let’s go home, so we don’t- Lose our way, choosing the wrong road”_ **

 

Those feelings bubbled up, he wanted to say, he wanted to tell-

 

**_Way too scared to grab and hold in my hand_ **

 

But somehow... His friend already found love.

From another friend- blue and bright-

 

**_Instead I chose to hold it back_ **

 

There were moments. Moments he cherished so much. Hanging out by his workplace during noon- smiling and laughing. Oh how it made his day-

 

_**Let me hug him,** _

 

-And how the envy of his heart bloomed even more

 

_**-let me pray** _

 

The little adventures they went on. And how those little moments they all had cut the thorns buried deep in him-

 

**_My lantern spins away_ **

 

But somehow-. ** _.._**  It stayed beneath, it stuck to him for a very long time.

 

_**Calm in the night but blaze in red or flames** _

 

He never could- He shouldn't. It would ruin what they already had-

 

**_Writing a love I couldn’t say_ **

 

It would ruin everything. So he just hid, and hid the truth deeper than before.

 

 __ **_See it pass me by, decay inside_ **

 

And he did. He really did...

He just thought it wouldn't be much of a problem if he did-

 

**_Rot out the truth alive_ **

 

But then he died.

 

**_And denying all you see, they write this story_ **

 

And now, looking up at the ghost's skull filled with horror-

He thought-

 

**_“See you again” and all the same_ **

 

What if he did? What if he told him-

 

**_I really didn’t want to say_ **

 

But he couldn't. He knew why-

 

**_All of the tears I couldn’t dry_ **

 

Because his friend died because of him.

 

**_All of my words, were lies, were lies_ **

 

He lost everything with one single push-

 

**_Remaining friends, just you and me_ **

 

He couldn't bring it back. Even if he tried to-

 

**_I really didn’t want to be_ **

 

And now he has to pay. This is how he died.

 

 _This_ is how he will die.

 

**_Although you’re never to hear my thoughts_ **

 

In the last second, he caught a glimpse of the ghost's locket-

 

Drained of color.

 

Cracked.

Maybe even beyond repair

 

**_“Sorry and hey...I loved you a lot”_ **

 

* * *

 

 

Eerie laughter...

The sound was ringing in his ears-

 

**_If I was wrong and so naive_ **

 

Growing louder and higher-

 

**_Don’t lemme know, don’t let me see_ **

 

_"FOOL!"_

 

**_Billowing tears won’t fade away_ **

 

It continued to mock him-

 

**_Soaking the sky in all the pain_ **

 

_"You'll never see them-"_

 

**_Although I can’t return again_ **

 

_"Never again-"_

 

**_Although I can’t go home,_ **

 

_"This is what you get for holding on-"_

 

**_The end_**

 

It was green- so much green-

 

**_I’m hurting every day I found_**

****

In the midst of everything-

A certain memory came back.

Like a song _-_

 

**_When everything turned upside down_**

 

 

> _"Hey Artie, what do you think-"_
> 
> _A single push-_
> 
>  

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_Aah,_ **

 

**_Still I fall,_ **

**_I see it all_ **

 

The memories slowly faded-

Trying to hold on to atleast something.

Hope even-

 

**_My lantern fades and small_**

 

Able to find any sort of peace- a resolution. He wasn't sure.

 

**_Words in the evening glow regretting alone_ **

 

The words left unsaid. The countless apologies left behind.

 

**_Dying my heart so very slow_ **

 

He thought of Vivi, Mystery. The only family he'll leave behind-

 

**_Don’t forget them now, hold on somehow_ **

 

-And Lewis.

 

**_With no one left around_ **

 

He was the only thing in his mind from the very start-

 

**_And denying joy, repeat and write this story_ **

 

Till the very end.

 

**_Remaining friends, I couldn’t bare_ **

 

A farewell would be-

 

**_I didn’t want to leave it there_ **

 

No. It'll just be temporary-

 

**_Billowing tears that never reach_ **

 

How about-

 

**_Soaking the sky I couldn’t breach_ **

 

_"Goodbye Lewis..."_

 

**_If this is wrong and so naive_ **

 

Blinding light flashed by his eyes, leaving his vision blank as he closed it-

 

**_Let me be wrong and so naive_ **

 

He heard the screams,

 

The laughter that protuded-

 

**_All this time, I only thought:_ **

 

He smiled. Willing to forgive

 

-To forget.

 

**_“Sorry. And hey...I loved you a lot”_ **

 

 

 

-A loud gunshot was heard.

 

He opened his eyes-

**Author's Note:**

> W e l l
> 
> That was  
> F u n
> 
>  The revolving lanterns mentioned is actually a Japanese idiom.
> 
>  (soumatou)These lanterns are double layered with spinning images on them and have come to be associated with the experience before death where your life flashed before your eyes.
> 
> "Additional Memory"  
> Song by Jin (Shizen no teki P)  
> The 17th song in the KagePro series.
> 
> Translyrics by JubyPhonic.


End file.
